In sickness and in health
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Maddie catches a cold and its up to Zack to take care of her


**Disclaimer – Don't own suite life come to think of it I don't own anything **

**I ran out of words okay don't judge me**

_Maddie's point of view_

I was resting my head on the Candy Counter when Carey stepped out of the elevator with some bags in her hand

"hi Carey so Mr Moseby finally gave you a vacation" I smiled at her

"oh hey Maddie can I ask you a favor" she came towards me

"yea anything"

"Maddie can you keep an eye on Zack while Cody and I go see my mom" she asked

"oh uh okay for how long" I replied

"Maybe for a month I guess but if you cant I can drop him off at my sisters house but I really don't like her and I didn't have enough money to take him with me but its okay he didn't want to go in the first place"

"its no problem I can go there after my shift"

"thanks Maddie now I can finally go see my mom" she left to find Cody

Zack came out of the game room

"hey Maddie" he spoke

"Zack the usual" I asked

"yea"

"that's two dollars"

He handed me a five dollar bill and left he usually tipped me like this every day

I looked at my watch, It was five thirty my shift was over I closed the Candy Counter and went over to see Zack

I knocked on his door he didn't answer I opened the door with the passkey Carey gave me I went in he wasn't there I knew he goes to the roof top when he's bored so I went there I saw him standing looking at the city crying I went near

"Maddie I know its you" he turned around wiping the tears off his eye and faking a smile

"Zack what's wrong" I asked

"nothing"

"Zack what is it you know I can help"

"I don't know Maddie I don't know why I keep doing this to my self"

"what do you mean"

"its some thing I cant tell you Maddie I am sorry"

"Zack since when do you keep secrets from me" I asked

"its nothing Maddie" he turned away from me I saw him tearing up and he left

It started to rain

I tried to follow him but my foot got stuck in a broken drain near the pool he had already gone no one was there my leg was bleeding I tried to free my self but it made it worse

Zack came back he ran towards me he carefully freed me

"Maddie can you walk" he asked

I nodded yes and we took the elevator down stairs to his suite

AT THE SUITE

"thank you Zack" I sat next to him on the couch I was cold he covered me with a blanket and bandaged my leg

"Maddie your hot"

"thanks" I replied smiling

"no I mean your burning up" he touched my forehead

"its probably a cold" I sneezed a few times I was tired and I was wet he gave me towels to dry my hair and made me some hot chocolate

"Zack I better get home"

"what No I wont let you leave in this weather"

"Zack I don't want to get you sick too I'd much rather get my little brother sick"

"Maddie stay here I can take care of you"

"I don't know Zack if I get you sick your mom would be mad but my head is hurting so I guess you win"

"stay here I will get you some aspirin" he left

_Zack's point of view_

I got some aspirin form the first aid kit in the bathroom and came back Maddie was sleeping I didn't want to wake her up I sat next to her and watched her trying to get comfortable

"I love you Maddie I always have its not a stupid crush anymore I just hope you realize that some day" I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned off the light to go to sleep in my room I couldn't sleep with her couching, the sound never bothered me but the fact that she's in pain did

_Maddie's Point of View_

"_oh my god did he just say what I think he said" _I thought to myself as I drifted in to sleep

I woke up next morning feeling worse Zack was in the kitchen cooking something he turned around and came to me

"how are you feeling" he asked

"worse" I groaned

"i got you pills but you were asleep"

"why didn't you wake me" I asked

"I didn't want to wake you up to give you some nasty pills" he replied

"Zack can you get me some hot water"

"anything for you" he went to get some warm water

"here" he gave me a glass of water

"thank you Zack"

"I made you chicken soup"

Zack grabbed a bowl and poured soup in to it and he gave it to me

"wow Zack this is amazing how did you learn to cook like this" I asked

"i called your grandmother she gave me the recipe"

"thanks Zack"

"I talked to Mr Moseby I will cover for your shift today you get some rest oh and if you need anything just call my cell I will come right up alright"

I nodded yes

A few minutes later after I finished the soup I fell asleep again and woke up after noon coughing I called Zack

"Zack can you get me some cough syrup"

"sure anything else" he asked

"no just the syrup" I replied and hung up

I watched TV for a while

A few minutes later Zack came to the suite

"hey how are you feeling" he asked

"a little better did you get the cough syrup"

"yea and I got you some Acetaminophen"

"thanks Zack how was the candy counter"

"great I had a wonderful day"

"you got bored didn't you" I asked

"yea"

"I went to your house and I got you your pajamas"

"wow thanks you do so much Zack" I coughed oh god I am getting worse I took the pills Zack got me and drank the cough syrup I felt like the room was spinning Zack helped me to the couch I laid down and fell asleep

I woke up in the middle of the night coughing I looked for the cough syrup I saw it on the kitchen counter I tried to walk there but I dot dizzy again and blacked out half way

_Zack's point of view_

I couldn't sleep with Maddie's coughing it wasn't the sound that bothered me it was the pain it caused her I walked out of my room and I saw Maddie on the floor I gently carried her and put her in the pull put couch she grabbed me in her sleep and pulled me closer to her it felt great but I couldn't take advantage of her it was Maddie I tried to wiggle my self out but I didn't want to wake her up I fell sleep on the couch with her

_Maddie's point of view_

I woke up at nine Zack was next to me got up and woke him up

"Zack what are you doing" I asked my voice was still messed up

"good morning" he yawned

"Zack why are you sleeping here you could get sick"

"you passed out on the floor and I carried you here then you wouldn't let go of me" he explained

"oh uh sorry"

"yea I know how awkward it is" he replied

"no no its not that I mean I could have gotten you sick"

"so how are you feeling" he asked

"oh a little better"

**I will continue this, I am just busy okay**


End file.
